Creature Comfort
by Wicketbear
Summary: A new product, for the command crew to test out, nearly kills Kirk.


Creature Comfort

By

Wicketbear

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing; Star Trek just keeps getting in the way until I write it down.

* * *

"What's this?" Jim asked.

"It's the newest thing in comfort at Starfleet Headquarters," McCoy scoffed.

"Of course. What do we do with them?"

"Well," McCoy chuckled, "most people sit on them." Everyone tried their best to keep from laughing. They resumed their passive faces when they saw Kirk's scowl.

"I can see that, Bones. What are they doing in MY briefing room?" The captain strolled around his familiar table and the squishy chairs.

"The Quartermaster, Lt. Gonzales, aka Cupcake, thought we'd enjoy them so he picked these up at our last stop." McCoy smiled adding, "And, well, here they are."

"He did, did he? I'll take care of him later. All right people let's get down to business." He gently sat quietly in the center of the chair to his surprise, the chair molded around the contours of his body making it comfortable no matter what position he took.

"This is quite interesting," Spock commented.

"Yes, quite," Mr. Scott added.

"Can you imagine how well you would sleep if your bed did this?" Scotty quirked a mischievous brow and a grin.

"Now that Mr. Scott has all of our imaginations in full swing, let's try to come back to reality and get this briefing over with," Kirk said before anyone else could add a perspective.

"A bed? Indeed," Spock said with a raised inquisitive brow. Laughter broke out all around him.

Ignoring the uproar Mr. Spock started the briefing. "According to…" Spock paused watching as the captain fidgeted in his seat.

The sudden quiet caused Kirk to look up to find everyone watching him. He grinned. "Sorry Mr. Spock. These are definitely strange," he commented to no one in particular.

"Please continue." He settled by placing his hands on the table.

The briefing completed. "Let's do it." The command crew left the briefing room, all except for Bones and Spock.

Kirk went to stand as the chair gently caressed his thighs when it began to slip away, then stopped moving while still covering half of the captain's legs. When he pushed up from the arm rests, to his surprise, his hands were quickly covered in molding chair. At the same time, his thighs covered over. Now he wasn't able to move hands or legs.

"Can I get a little help here? Please?" Kirk pleaded for assistance from the others. Before he could think again the chair completely enveloped his arms and legs, leaving just his torso and head exposed. "Now would be a good time!"

Spock and Bones tried to pull the captain from the chair, but he wouldn't budge. The chair was slowly progressing it's sliding up the Captain's torso. It had covered up to mid chest and was headed for his throat. Pressing the comm. link Spock said, "Spock to Mr. Scott."

"Scott here."

"Scotty, get to the briefing room on the bridge, NOW!" Kirk shouted before Spock could continue. He shouted loud enough for his voice to be heard through the bulkheads.

"On my way," Scotty replied and was moving before the connection broke off. Within minutes, he was in the room puzzling over the captain's predicament.

"Gentlemen, what ever you are going to do you better do it soon. I don't think this thing is going to stop anytime soon."

Scotty removed a phaser from the emergency storage cabinet. "Jim, I don't know if this will have any effect on you so please let me know if you feel any discomfort."

"Ok," Kirk replied hesitantly.

Scotty fired the phaser to the base of the chair, with the weapon on the lowest setting.

As soon as the beam came in contact with the chair a wave of heat was sent through the material causing Kirk to stifle a cry. His whole body was on fire. "Stop Scotty stop!" Immediately the phaser was switched off.

"Jim, are you all right?" McCoy fussed over him.

"I'll be fine, Bones." He glanced at Scotty saying, "Please don't do that again. Ah guys," he looked at where the material had reached. It was now up to his chin. Soon his head would be covered and breathing would not be an option. "Ideas and you better hurry, 'cause I'm having trouble breathing. I think it is squeezing all over but especially my neck."

Spock tore a tube from under the conference table and handed it to McCoy. McCoy placed the tube in Jim's mouth, just moments before his mouth was completely covered. "Spock, do something!" he demanded.

Kirk closed his eyes as the material spread up his face to just below his eyes. It was up to the others now. The darkness over took him. He could still feel the restriction on his throat, slowly cutting off his ability to get air into his lungs.

"I have an idea," Scotty said as he ran from the room. "I'll contact you in a moment," he yelled over his shoulder.

Within minutes Mr. Scott was on the comm. line. "Mr. Spock, I'm going to try transporting him out and leave the chair behind. Doctor, you might want to be down here when he materializes."

Spock stayed with the captain as McCoy ran out the door heading for the transporter room. He got there just as Scotty was completing the cycle.

Miraculously Jim appeared on the transporter platform. He collapsed like Jell-O. Bones was at his side moments later. The door swished open to admit Spock.

Jim was unconscious, not breathing. McCoy removed the hose from Jim's mouth and rolled him onto his back. He gentle shook him saying, "Come on Jim, take a breath. Breathe!" he yelled.

To everyone's relief Jim took in a lung full of air. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed at his throat. With a croak he asked, "How?"

"It was Mr. Scott; he beamed you out of the chair."

Bones helped Jim up. "How are you doing, Jim?"

"Good. Thanks, Scotty. Thanks all of you."

"Jim I want you in sickbay so I can check you over."

"I have one thing to do before I go." McCoy nodded and left the room. "Kirk, to Lt. Cupcake."

"Gonzales here."

"Cupcake, I want those chairs in the command briefing room ejected out of the nearest airlock, now!"

"Yes, Sir. Right away. Gonzales out."

"Spock, I never want to see those things again, clear?"

"Clear, Captain. I will escort you to sickbay." Spock added.

"Not on your life," Jim shook his head. "I'm not getting anywhere near his lair and stash of hypos. I feel fine, besides I told him, 'I have a thing to do before I go' not where I go."

"I will not be responsible for any altercation this will cause with the Doctor."

"Understood. Come on we have a job to do and I have a memo to write."

The end, maybe

Starfleet Command Headquarters

Office of the Quartermaster

San Francisco, Ca.

Earth

Dear Starfleet Command, Quartermaster,

As the Captain of the Federation Flagship Enterprise, I would like to make a suggestion to prevent possible loss of life.

After a recent personal exposure to the new self molding chair that was installed in my conference room, I highly recommend that you never, ever allow these to be installed on another ship or any other place in all of Starfleet.

Though they are very comfortable, they have an underlying malfunction of totally swallowing the occupant. This is a unique hazardous feature. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of my command staff, we would not be having this discussion.

Said article is now spending quality time floating in space just outside of the Omicron star, for as long it will last. It was not sent alone to this untimely death but accompanied by all the like articles from my conference room.

Sincerely,

Captain James T. Kirk

Starfleet Flagship Enterprise

NCC 1701


End file.
